


the loVers club

by bartallen



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), F/M, Gen, M/M, Texting, they're all teens and v happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartallen/pseuds/bartallen
Summary: richayylmao:u meme the world to meeddie_k:i’m breaking up with you





	1. The Rules™

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have no explanation for this pls enjoy ♡
> 
> russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7751081)

 

_bennyben_ created the group  **group project**

 

 

**bennyben:** ok so i thought it would be easier to plan everything via a group chat

 

**stantheman:** makes sense to me

 

**bev:** yessss good idea ben

 

**mikey:** i agree!!

 

**bev:** hi mike!! this way we get to know you a little better too

 

**billy:** true!

 

**bennyben:** i think i added everyone right

 

**mikey:** think so bennyben

 

**stantheman:** yeah what’s up with that

 

**bennyben:** nOOOOOOO

 

**bennyben:** i forgot that was my name on here

 

**bennyben:** IGNORE THAT

 

 

_bennyben_ changed his username to _benjamin_

 

 

**bev:** BENJAMIN

 

**stantheman:** is that really better than bennyben

 

**mikey:** oh my god

 

**bev:** i already miss bennyben

 

**billy:** i think you forgot to add eddie and richie

 

**stantheman:** “forgot”

 

**benjamin:** NMJKASDNJSK my bad

 

**bev:** nooooooohow could we forget my gay children

 

 

_benjamin_ added _richayylmao_ and _eddie_k_ to the chat

 

 

**richayylmao:** whats up fuckers

 

**eddie_k:** hey what is this

 

**billy:** hi guys

 

**bev:** heyyy  <3

 

**benjamin:** this is for our group project u guys!!

 

**richayylmao:** alrighto benjamin

 

**eddie_k:** like you’re one to talk richie

 

**eddie_k:** 2012 called, it wants its memes back

 

**mikey:** oh my god

 

**bev:** ajfknasjknfajksnfjk

 

**richayylmao** : wtf

 

**bev:** roasted by your own bf

 

**stantheman:** nothing new there

 

**benjamin:** ANYWAY say hi to mike hanlon he’s also in our group, but u haven’t met him yet

 

**stantheman** : because u were skipping

 

**richayylmao** : skipping? stan. my man. we would never

 

**bev** : *eddie would never

 

**richayylmao** : _[yougotmethere.jpg]_

 

**eddie_k** : shut up

 

**eddie_k:** hi mike 

 

**mikey** : uh, hi

 

**richayylmao** : ur the new kid right!! the one who was homeschooled??

 

**mikey** : that’s me

 

**richayylmao** : so what brings you to our dear high school then

 

**richayylmao** : why were u homeschooled in the first place

 

**richayylmao** : think ur better than all of us hMMMM

 

**billy** : beep beep richie

 

**eddie_k** : yeah wtf chill

 

**richayylmao** : sorry bill ur right

 

**richayylmao** : sorry @ mike, ur probably rlly cool

 

**mikey** : it’s fine, i’ve heard worse already lmao

 

**bev** : believe me high school sucks , but now ur friends with us

 

**stantheman** : u say that like its a good thing

 

**richayylmao** : mood

 

**mikey** : i really liked u guys !!

 

**eddie_k** : that’s because you haven’t met richie yet

 

**richayylmao** : i’m a fukcing delight??

 

**stantheman** : btw if richie is out of line (which, lbr, will be 24/7) just say beep beep richie and he’ll shut the fuck up

 

**benjamin** : uh,

 

**mikey** : good to know

 

**billy** : you’ll probably use it a lot be prepared

 

**eddie_k** : i have a shortcut tbh

 

**billy** : ^

 

**richayylmao** : still not a fan of this rule, but the things i do for bill

 

**mike** : u guys have rules?

 

**benjamin** : not that i’m aware

 

**stantheman** : we agreed on them in like 7th grade i think

 

**mike** : so u guys all know each other already yeah?

 

**bev** : i only met them last year 

 

**benjamin** : same i only moved to derry last summer 

 

**benjamin** : but i think the other 4 know each other since primary school??

 

**stantheman** : sadly

 

**billy** : eddie and richie went to kindergarten together but we met them in first grade

 

**richayylmao** : i guess u could say me and eds were lovers from the start ;);));)

 

**eddie_k** : never use the word lover again thank you

 

**richayylmao** : as u wish, lover

 

**eddie_k** : i fucking mean it

 

**richayylmao** : so do i

 

**bev** : okay so the Rules???? what are they

 

**richayylmao** : ah yes, the rules.

 

**richayylmao** : stan, do u wanna start

 

**stantheman** : no

 

**billy** : unless you want richie to do it…

 

**stantheman** : fine

 

**stantheman** : the rules

 

**richayylmao** : you mean: The Rules™

 

**stantheman** : yes, The Rules™ 

 

**stantheman** : number 1: in this chat we love and appreciate bill denbrough unconditionally, what he says is law and will not be questioned

 

**billy** : for the record, i did not agree with this rule

 

**stantheman** : shhhh

 

**benjamin** : how can that be a rule if bill is against it, isn’t that literally the point of the rule

 

**eddie_k** : do not question the rule, ben

 

**bev** : yeah ben i like this rule

 

**benjamin** : i just mean,,

 

**benjamin** : it doesn’t make sense

 

**billy** : i keep telling them

 

**stantheman** : SHHHHHH

 

**eddie_k** : pls continue stanley

 

**stantheman** : rule number 2: anytime richie steps out of line, he shall be shut up with the words “beep beep”. richie is to follow this rule unexceptionally. 

 

**benjamin** : i like this one

 

**stantheman** : we all do

 

**stantheman** : rule number 3: do not, under any circumstances, mention the c-word.

 

**stantheman** : that’s all we got so far. 

 

**billy** : there were others, but they ended up being only temporarily relevant, so,

 

**benjamin** : wait

 

**bev** : yeah uh,,

 

**mikey** : what’s the c-word

 

**eddie_k** : SHHHHHH

 

**eddie_k** : rule #3, mike. keep up

 

**benjamin** : hoW can we follow the rule if we don’t know what it stands for

 

**bev** : yeah it could be anything

 

**bev** : cake

 

**bev** : clock

 

**benjamin** : cook

 

**bev** : clever

 

**benjamin** : is it a noun?? verb??

 

**bev** : give us sth to go on

 

**eddie_k** : noun

 

**mikey** : wait is it what i think it is

 

**billy** : …

 

**mikey** : oh my god 

 

**mikey** : NJASKDNAJKSN

 

**mikey** : do u mean clown

 

**stantheman** : MIKE

 

**richayylmao** : HE BROKE A RULE

 

**eddie_k** : we jUST went over them!!!  


 

**billy** : mike why

 

**mikey** : SORR y akjsnfdakjsd

 

**bev** : wait what

 

**benjamin** : i’m lost

 

**mikey** : sorry sorry sorry

 

**bev** : mike what

 

**benjamin** : how does he already know more than us

 

**benjamin** : he’s been here for like 3 mins

 

**richayylmao** : makes you think :)

 

**billy** : mike??

 

**mikey** : i remember that show my grandfather took me actually i can’t believe that was u guys im KJNADNJKSNDJKNSAKDJNS

 

**stantheman** : nO

 

**richayylmao** : he’s bluffing he has to be

 

**eddie_k** : idk he seems pretty confident for a guy who’s bluffing

 

**mikey** : i’m not bluffing

 

**stantheman** : bill what do you say

 

**billy** : hmmmm

 

**mikey** : I’M NOT

 

**bev** : someONe tell me whats going on

 

**benjamin** : yeah what the fuck

 

**mikey** : one of u broke his arm ?? i remember that

 

**stantheman** : omg

 

**billy** : okay he’s def not bluffing

 

**benjamin** : who broke their arm now??

 

**eddie_k** : that was very traumatising thank you very much

 

**mikey** : i’m sorry eddie

 

**mikey** : that looked really unfortunate

 

**richayylmao** : i can’t believe ur making my poor bf relive all these horrible events

 

**billy** : u had nightmares for weeks richie

 

**richayylmao** : so did stAN

 

**stantheman** : it was a bit fucked up

 

**bev** : okay fine ignore us guess i’ll die 

 

**stantheman** : we were attacked by a cl.own at a circus in 6th grade

 

**mikey** : “attacked”

 

**eddie_k** : he broke my arm??????

 

**mikey** : you slipped and fell from the stage

 

**eddie_k** : because he kept approaching me like a maniac

 

**mikey** : pretty sure he was dancing. it was part of the show

 

**richayylmao** : what kind of scary ass dance was that tho, he was moving like a fucking creep

 

**billy** : his jokes were not funny at all

 

**benjamin** : oh my god

 

**bev** : you were called on stage at a circus?? omg

 

**stantheman** : did you not hear the rest of the story beverly

 

**bev** : yeah but i mean, omg

 

**benjamin** : what happened after that??

 

**eddie_k** : i got a cast and everything

 

**benjamin** : no i mean, with him

 

**stantheman** : oh

 

**stantheman** : he got fired i think??

 

**benjamin** : omgkjajkasndkja

 

**billy** : serves him right 

 

**richayylmao** : yeah he broke eddie’s arm

 

**mikey** : again, eddie fell.

 

**eddie_k** : because oF HIM THO

 

**richayylmao** : whose side are you on??????

 

**mikey** : sORRY oh my goD

 

**bev** : u guys have a clown related childhood trauma i cannot believe

 

**billy** : rule #3 beverly

 

**stantheman** : keep up 

 

**benjamin** : amazing

 

 

 

 

 

_richayylmao_ to _eddie_k_

 

 

 

**richayylmao** : can i come overrrr

 

**eddie_k** : in 30 mins?? my mom is going to work then

 

**richayylmao** : ah, what’s the point then ://

 

**eddie_k** : shut up

 

**richayylmao** : im jokingggg babe ur the only one 4 me

 

**eddie_k** : lucky me

 

**richayylmao** : u love me

 

**eddie_k** : i guess

 

**richayylmao** : u meme the world to me

 

**eddie_k** : i’m breaking up with you

 

**richayylmao** : see u soon <3


	2. d r a g  h i m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people get dragged

 

_benjamin_ to **_group project_**

 

 

 

**benjamin** : okay so i have been thinking

 

**bev** : dangerous

 

**benjamin** : for the group project we could do a film ?

 

**benjamin** : bev :(

 

**bev** : <3

 

**bev** : just kidding, i think a film is a good idea ben

 

**benjamin** : you really think so?

 

**bev** : yessss, all of ur ideas are always good anyway!

 

**richayylmao** : um, get a room?

 

**billy** : shut up richie

 

**stantheman** : yeah like u and eddie were better lmao

 

**eddie_k** : why drag me into this

 

**stantheman** : “stan, why is he hanging out with bill, did he say anything to you, what are they doing ALONE, stan what if they’re doing STUFF”

 

**eddie_k** : UM

 

**billy** : STAN

 

**mikey** : OH SHIT

 

**bev** : d r a gh i m

 

**richayylmao** : AIOSJHIRASDAS 

 

**richayylmao** : AUIJNSDJKSA DKS DJKASDN

 

**richayylmao** : BY E

 

**richayylmao** : this is th e best day of my life pls continue stan

 

**eddie_k** : that NEVER happened so don’t even get cocky

 

**stantheman** : did too

 

**richayylmao** : i can’t believe u were jealous of BILLY

 

**billy** : hey

 

**eddie_k** : like you weren’t in love with him??

 

**richayylmao** : like you weren’t too??

 

**billy** : what

 

**eddie_k** : shut up bill

 

**bev** : bill doesn’t know the power he has

 

**billy** : what 2.0

 

**stantheman** : bill do u remember when eddie ignored u for a week

 

**eddie_k** : stan SHUT UP

 

**stantheman** : good times

 

**billy** : u ignored me because u were JEALOUS?

 

**eddie_k** : no????? 

 

**richayylmao** : im dead pls sska, djkasnd

 

**richayylmao** : i can t believe this 

 

**eddie_k** : i will strangle you

 

**richayylmao** : not with that height babe

 

**eddie_k** : shUT UP

 

**bev** : when will your faves ever :’)

 

**mikey** : when did this all happen omg

 

**stantheman** : that’s the best part

 

**stantheman** : imagine eddie, but 4 years younger 

 

**mikey** : oh my god

 

**benjamin** : KJNASDJKASN how small was he pls 

 

**billy** : really small

 

**richayylmao** : i can’t believe i started dating that small, jealous 13-year-old

 

**eddie_k** : oh fuck youuuuu

 

 

_eddie_k_ left the chat

 

 

**richayylmao** : NOOOOO

 

**richayylmao** : i dont wanna live in a world without eddie

 

 

_richayylmao_ left the chat

 

 

**stantheman** : finally,,

 

**stantheman** : peace

 

**bev** : IUASNjdkasd dont be mean

 

**billy** : let’s leave them for a bit

 

**mikey** : adjsnkasd

 

**mikey** : so what about the film

 

**benjamin** : RIGHT

 

**benjamin** : i heard that the group around betty ripsom is doing some kind of play so i asked ms b and she said we could do a film??

 

**billy** : that’s actually not a bad idea

 

**billy** : we have enough time right

 

**stantheman** : when’s the deadline again

 

**benjamin** : we have until the end of the year don’t worry

 

**stantheman** : okay good

 

**bev** : doing a film will be so much fun too?? 

 

**billy** : right !! stan is a great actor btw let’s give him the lead

 

**stantheman** : um no

 

**billy** : u were cast as the lead in the school play stan

 

**stantheman** : yeah and i was kicked out as u can remember

 

**mikey** : what

 

**benjamin** : what?

 

**bev** : WHAT

 

**billy** : u were kicked out because u kept arguing with the teacher though, you got the part bc of ur talent

 

**stantheman** : u weren’t even at the audition how would you know

 

**billy** : i just do stan, trust me on this

 

**mikey** : cute and all, but let’s go back to the part where stan got kicked out

 

**bev** : yeah wtf

 

**benjamin** : what happened??

 

**billy** : to be fair, she was a horrible teacher

 

**stantheman** : she really was

 

**billy** : she was racist all the time

 

**stantheman** : apparently she locked a freshman in the gym once and he almost died

 

**stantheman** : that might have been a rumor now that i think about it

 

**stantheman** : but she was racist

 

**stantheman** : ugh she was just awful

 

**bev** : and she kicked you out???

 

**bev** : omg

 

**stantheman** : it was worth it

 

**benjamin** : not all heroes wear capes

 

**mikey** : but what if acting was ~ur passion~

 

**mikey** : u gave all of that up

 

**billy** : that’s stan for you :’)

 

**stantheman** : stop

 

**mikey** : what happened to the teacher, is she still here

 

**stantheman** : no she got fired

 

**bev** : AIOJSJDNJKASDN

 

**benjamin** : WHAT THE HELL

 

**mikey** : i’M 

 

**mikey** : omg

 

**bev** : _[isaythatsmybabyandimreallyproud.gif]_

 

**benjamin** : WHY IS IT THAT PEOPLE LOSE THEIR JOBS BECAUSE OF U

 

**billy** : now that i think about it,,

 

**stantheman** : hmm

 

**bev** : ajknsdjaks bye

 

**mikey** : oh my god

 

**mikey** : u guys are WILD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_richayylmao_ to _eddie_k_

 

 

**richayylmao** : are u pissed

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**richayylmao** : eds

 

**richayylmao** : edward

 

**richayylmao** : i can see that ur reading these

 

**richayylmao** : dont be ridiculous

 

**richayylmao:** EDDIE

 

**eddie_k** : what

 

**richayylmao** : THERE HE IS

 

**richayylmao** : so are u

 

**eddie_k** : am i what

 

**richayylmao** : are u pissed

 

**eddie_k** : no

 

**richayylmao** : don’t lie

 

**eddie_k** : if u know the answer why are u asking

 

**richayylmao** : ur really pissed bc of that?? 

 

**eddie_k** : ….

 

**richayylmao** : oh my god

 

**eddie_k** : im not pissed im embarrassed

 

**richayylmao** : HWAT 

 

**richayylmao** : WHY

 

**eddie_k** : bc its stupid????

 

**richayylmao** : i think its the cutest shit ever pls

 

**richayylmao** : sometimes im still confused as to why u had a crush on me

 

**eddie_k** : i didn’t have a crush on u

 

**richayylmao** : eddie we’ve been dating for 4 years i think u can admit that u had a crush on me

 

**eddie_k** : ..

 

**eddie_k** : fine

 

**richayylmao** : omg u had a crush on me :’)

 

**eddie_k** : i despise u

 

**richayylmao** : no u don’t ;);) or do u want me to go hang out w billy tonight

 

**eddie_k** : oh come on let it go

 

**richayylmao** : aionsfakjsf fine 

 

**eddie_k** : ugh, add me back to the chat

 

**richayylmao** : oh

 

**richayylmao** : i can’t, i left right after u

 

**eddie_k** : what

 

**eddie_k** : why

 

**richayylmao** : idk i didn’t like it without u

 

**eddie_k** : …

 

**eddie_k** : that’s so gay

 

**richayylmao** : i mean,

 

**eddie_k** : forget it,, what now

 

 **richayylmao** : ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ 

 

**eddie_k** : i hate u so much

 

**richayylmao** : go ask ben

 

**eddie_k** : why me

 

**richayylmao** : because you started this

 

**eddie_k** : whatever

 

 

 

 

 

_eddie_k_ to _benjamin_

 

 

**eddie_k** : can u add us back to the chat

 

**benjamin** : yeah of course

 

 

 

 

 

 

_benjamin_ added _eddie_k_ and _richayylmao_ to the chat

 

 

 

**mikey** : welcome back!!

 

**bev** : lmao have u made up

 

**richayylmao** : as if we were ever fighting

 

**eddie_k** : what did we miss

 

**billy** : we’re doing a film for our project and stan is playing the lead

 

**billy** : oh and we talked about that one time stan got mrs dietrich fired

 

**richayylmao** : the man, the myth, the legend

 

**eddie_k** : good times

 

**stan** : we didn’t decide who the lead is yet

 

**bev** : pretty sure we did

 

**richayylmao** : so all u did was talk about school? boringgggg

 

**benjamin** : you do realise that the reason this chat exists, is school, right

 

**benjamin** : like, thats literally the gtoup name

 

**benjamin** : *group

 

**richayylmao** : gtoup

 

**stantheman** : gtoup

 

**billy** : gtoup

 

**eddie_k** : gtoup

 

**mikey** : gtoup

 

**bev** : i love this gtoup chat

 

 

 _richayylmao_ changed the group name from  **group project** to  **gtoup project**

 

 

 

 

**benjamin:** let me LIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u don't hate this kajnsdka. thank u to everyone who commented u guys literally made my day :') ily all ♡


	3. Big Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people get sappy

 

 

_richayylmao_ to ** _gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**richayylmao** : me and eds are currently editing some of the scenes we did so far and we thought of something

 

**bev** : ohhhh how do they look!!!

 

**bev** : and more importantly, what did u think of

 

**eddie_k** : they look good we’re def gonna get a good grade

 

**richayylmao** : but eddie is a) a shitty actor and b) def not passing for 12 anymore lmao

 

**eddie_k** : not to be a bitch and say i told u so but

 

**stantheman** : we all know ur gonna say it anyway

 

**benjamin** : yes let it out

 

**eddie_k** : i fucking told u so

 

**bev** : ://// is it that bad

 

**eddie_k** : i look like i’m in constant pain

 

**stantheman** : lmao yeah u kinda did do that thing with ur face

 

**richayylmao** : hey

 

**richayylmao** : the only people who are allowed to drag eddie are me and eddie himself

 

**richayylmao** : anyway we thought maybe we could replace eddie with georgie?????

 

**bev** : oh. my. god.

 

**stantheman** : why did we not think of that 

 

**benjamin** : ohHHHHHHHHH i like that idea

 

**eddie_k** :  @billy what do you think????

 

**billy** : hmmmmm i’d have to ask him and my parents but if they’re down i’m down

 

**billy** : i think he’d love it though

 

**mikey** : ohhh georgie as in billy’s lil bro right?

 

**bev** : yes!!!!!!! u haven’t met him yet, he wasn’t there the last times we hung out @ bills but !!! ur gonna love him

 

**benjamin** : georgie is the younger version of bill,

 

**bev** : but even purer, better, sweeter,,

 

**eddie_k** : i would die for him

 

**richayylmao** : i would kill for him

 

**stantheman** : he restored my faith in humanity

 

**bev** : he saved my life by just existing

 

**benjamin** : ^ mood

 

**billy** : uasnfjabsdjbjsa

 

**mikey** : oh my god

 

**mikey** : i haven’t even met him yet but i know that i need to protect him from everything evil in this world

 

**bev** : yes

 

**eddie_k** : same

 

**richayylmao** : ^

 

**billy** : i just asked him and he said he’d love to ! ! ! ! ! 

 

**benjamin** : BLESS THIS BOY

 

**bev** : he did it, he saved christmas :’)

 

**billy** : it’s OCTOBER

 

 

 

_benjamin_ to _bev_

 

 

**benjamin** : _[englishhomeworksheet.jpg]_

 

**bev** : my dearest ben,,,

 

**bev** : how would i survive without u

 

**benjamin** : u would, mr langford just hates you

 

**bev** : I KNOW 

 

**bev** : but thanks for the sheet bennyben <3

 

**benjamin** : anytime!

 

**benjamin** : also

 

**bev** : yeah?

 

**benjamin** : u looked really nice today..

 

**benjamin** : just wanted to tell u

 

**bev** : oh

 

**bev** : thank u so much ben

 

**bev** : i’m actually

 

**benjamin** : you’re welcome…

 

**bev** : <3

 

 

 

 

_mikey_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

**mikey** : does anyone want me to pick them up ? im gonna leave in 20 mins

 

**bev** : me please!!!!!!!! i would die for u mike

 

**benjamin** : if its not a bother me too??

 

**mikey** : not at all, i’ll be there in 25

 

**bev** : thank you!!! <333

 

**benjamin** : thank uuuuuu

 

**stantheman** : im already at bills but thanks 

 

**stantheman** : why do you never offer rides richie

 

**stantheman** : u also have a car

 

**richayylmao** : um, have u SEEN my car?

 

**richayylmao** : if more than 2 people are in it it won’t fucking move

 

**eddie_k** : yeah we might as well walk tbh

 

**richayylmao** : heY

 

**eddie_k** : u just said so urself???

 

**richayylmao** : whatever, be ready in 10

 

**eddie_k** : hey stan how is the lil man

 

**stantheman** : _[pictureofgeorgieandbillbeingcuteaf.jpg]_

 

**benjamin** : we are BLESSED !!! 

 

**mikey** : Oh my GODDDD

 

**bev** : nothing but respect for MY presidents ! ! ! ! !! 

 

**eddie_k** : i somehow wanna adopt them both

 

**richayylmao** : look at them!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**richayylmao** : idk who to admire more, billy or georgie

 

**eddie_k** : same

 

**stantheman** : i know, i’m currently staring at them both

 

**richayylmao** : :’)

 

**eddie_k** : richie get off ur phone and get in ur car, im waiting

 

**richayylmao** : i’m coming

 

**richayylmao** : haha that’s what she said

 

**stantheman** : no

 

**benjamin** : no

 

**bev** : no

 

**eddie_k** : god will u ever grow up

 

**richayylmao** : what can i say 

 

**richayylmao** : u bring out the worst in me ;)

 

**eddie_k** : ????????????????????????????

 

**mikey** : pretty sure eddie had nothing to do with that

 

**stantheman** : where are u

 

**benjamin** : we’re like 2 mins away

 

**eddie_k** : i’m still waiting for richie :)

 

**eddie_k** : i love my boyfriend :) :) 

 

**eddie_k** : he’s so reliable :)))))))

 

**bev** : aijdajkdnask omggg

 

**richayylmao** : chillaxxx eds im omw now

 

**eddie_k** : don’t call me that :))))))))))))))))))))

 

**stantheman** : Great,, eddie will be unbearable today

 

**stantheman** : thanks richie

 

**richayylmao** : <3

 

**eddie_k** : ok i see his “car” we’ll be there soon

 

**mikey** : okay

 

 

 

 

 

_benjamin_ to _bev_

 

 

 

**benjamin** : hey i still have ur phone

 

**benjamin** : FUCK nevermind ignore this

 

 

 

 

 

_eddie_k_ to _richayylmao_

 

 

 

**eddie_k** : sorry for being a bitch today

 

**richayylmao** : its ok sometimes i deserve it <3

 

**eddie_k** : no u don’t 

 

**eddie_k** : so don’t please let me get away with everything

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**eddie_k** : no i’m serious

 

**richayylmao** : eddie..

 

**eddie_k** : richie

 

**richayylmao** : i love you

 

**eddie_k** : i love you too

 

**eddie_k** : sleep well.

 

 

 

_bev_ to _benjamin_

 

 

**bev** : AIJNDKJKSANDKJASNDKJAS BEN

 

 

 

 

 

_mikey_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**mikey** : holy shit guys, i’m at the store w billy and stan right now and, omg

 

**bev** : what

 

**mikey** : there are these 2 weird guys?? and at first i thought they were all fighting but now it seems like stan and bill are dragging them???

 

**benjamin** : omg what weird guys??

 

**richayylmao:** wHAt do they look like

 

**eddie_k** : is it who i think it is

 

**mikey** : idk one of them is wearing a cap but there might be long hair hidden underneath

 

**mikey** : and the other one.. idk he looks like walmart draco malfoy

 

**richayylmao** : ANDSJKASNDJKASND

 

**mikey** : he tOOK off his cap, there is a mullet underneath,,

 

**mikey** : i repeat, a MULLET

 

**mikey** : M. U. L. L. E. T.

 

**mikey** : its 2017

 

**mikey** : i’m????

 

**eddie_k** : i’m still laughing about walmart draco malfoy tbh

 

**benjamin** : who are they????? omg

 

**richayylmao** : henry bowers and victor criss????

 

**richayylmao** : zazdaskshfa why are they back in town???

 

**mikey** : oh no did u know them from school or sth they seem like major douches 

 

**mikey** : stan was quiet the whole time but now ,asnjkasndja

 

**mikey** : “um, hey, bowers: fuck oFF”  


 

**mikey** : i love stan

 

**eddie_k** : who doesn’t

 

**benjamin** : who are these people

 

**richayylmao** : they’re assholes

 

**eddie_k** : they used to go to our high school

 

**eddie_k** : they were not, uh, how do u say, nice to us

 

**mikey** : yikes, they’re assholes

 

**richayylmao** : what now

 

**mikey** : they asked about u 2

 

**eddie_k** : what did they say

 

**mikey** : nvm

 

**richayylmao** : we can take it

 

**mikey** : hOLY SHIT BILL JUST HIT THE MULLET GUY

 

**mikey** : FUKC im StePPING in

 

**richayylmao** : WHAT

 

**eddie_k** : WHATTT

 

**benjamin** : BIL LY

 

**bev** : MIKE WHAT HAPPENED NOW

 

**richayylmao** : MIKE

 

**eddie_k** : Fuck MIKE!!!

 

**bev** : NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GO QUIET

 

**stantheman** : RELAX

 

**stantheman** : we’re alright

 

**richayylmao** : shIT what happened

 

**stantheman** : bill hit bowers JHKAN

 

**stantheman** : it was amazing

 

**stantheman** : i wish i had recorded it

 

**stantheman** : i would watch it each night before i go to sleep

 

**richayylmao** : MOOD

 

**richayylmao** : i can’t believe i missed this fuKc

 

**eddie_k** : same wtf

 

**billy** : lmao u guys

 

**richayylmao** : THERE HE IS

 

**richayylmao** : our saviour

 

**bev** : BILLY

 

**mikey** : he was amazing

 

**mikey** : u do deserve to be worshipped

 

**billy** : stOp

 

**bev** : u do

 

**eddie_k** : our knight in shining armour

 

**richayylmao** : yeah omg did u really hit bowers to defend our #honor

 

**stantheman** : if he hadn’t done it i would have

 

**richayylmao** : STAN

 

**richayylmao** : i’m getting emotionaL 

 

**eddie_k** : same ..

 

**eddie_k** : stan… 

 

**bev** : (this is the cutest shit i ever witnessed)

 

**stantheman** : u 2 are losers but so are we

 

**stantheman** : that means we’re a team

 

**billy** : we protect each other

 

**richayylmao** : i love you guys.. fuck

 

**eddie_k** : same..,, wtf

 

**richayylmao** : lowkey love it when we get sappy

 

**benjamin** : “lowkey”

 

**mikey** : u guys are the most badass awesome greatest bestest people i have ever met

 

**mikey** : i’m so glad i met u

 

**richayylmao** : MORE SAP

 

**richayylmao** : we’re so glad we met u too mike :’(((((((

 

**richayylmao** : god is it too early to get drunk

 

**eddie_k** : u are NOT getting drunk over this, but Big Mood

 

**eddie_k** : love u mikey

 

**bev** : SAME !!!!!! i love u guys sm

 

**billy** : <3 

 

**stantheman** : same

 

**stantheman** : okay enough of this

 

**stantheman** : richie, send a meme to make it less awkward

 

**richayylmao** : i aim to please

 

**richayylmao** : _[meme198.jpg]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, pls help me sort the kids into hogwarts houses?? i beg u,


	4. this is like watching a car crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two groupchats are just one too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi i just wanted to say thank you all so much for loving this so much, i can't believe all the lovely comments you all leave!! i smile so hard at every single one of them!! thank you all so much!!! ♡ ♡ i can't believe anyone would find me remotely funny asjkdnandkj 
> 
> also thank u for helping me sort the kids into their houses, it was fun to read all your reasonings, i counted all the votes for them and put them in houses based on that (even though most of them were where i was gonna put them anyway.) the only one i put in a different house was beverly, who u guys voted into gryffindor. i just wanted one of them in slytherin i guess hahaha. again THANKS SO MUCH. and have fun with this mess of a chapter ♡

 

_bev_ created the group  **mike’s birthday present**

 

_bev_ added _benjamin_ , _richayylmao_ , _billy_ , _stantheman_ and _eddie_k_ to the chat

 

 

 

**bev:** guys its mike’s birthday in like 2 weeks!!!!!!!! lets get him a present :’)

 

**billy** : if anyone deserves a present its mike!

 

**bev** : I KNOW

 

**stantheman** : i’m in

 

**eddie_k** : same

 

**benjamin** : of course!!

 

**richayylmao** : any ideas yet??

 

**bev** : noo

 

**eddie_k** : hmm what does he like

 

**stantheman** : what DOESN’T he like

 

**billy** : yeah that boy is full of love

 

**bev** : i know :’)

 

**eddie_k** : TRUE

 

**benjamin** : what if we just gave him money in a card or something?

 

**benjamin** : sorry im bad at gifts

 

**stantheman** : ….. obviously

 

**bev** : Ben u literally always suggest that

 

**bev** : like,, no

 

**richayylmao** : even I know that giving money in a card as a present is the Worst you can do

 

**eddie_k** : for my 13th birthday you gave me a card but there wasn’t even money in it

 

**bev** : RICH IE OIALSJK FKJNAS KJD

 

**benjamin** : hahah ah ahahaha what the fuck

 

**richayylmao** : and yet you wanted to date me sooooo joke’s on you

 

**eddie_k** : touché

 

**bev** : imagine ur otp

 

**billy** : we have to be more creative than money in a card 

 

**richayylmao** : bill has spoken, come up with ideas pals

 

**bev** : !!!!

 

**benjamin** : ummm how about a book?

 

**stantheman** : we’re looking for a present for a good friend ben, not that one cousin u’ve never met before whose birthday party your mother forced you to attend

 

**benjamin** : ……….

 

**benjamin** : that’s…oddly specific

 

**benjamin** : u wanna talk?

 

**eddie_k** : shhhhh let him fight his demons on his own terms

 

**billy** : god i suddenly don’t know a single thing about my friends

 

**bev** : SAME 

 

**eddie_k** : why are presents so hard

 

**stantheman** : let’s try to be inconspicuous and ask in the group chat maybe??

 

**richayylmao** : OH YEs

 

**eddie_k** : i’ve got this

 

 

 

_eddie_k_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**eddie_k** : so mike

 

**eddie_k** : what do you like?

 

 

 

 

_bev_ to **_mike’s birthday present_**

 

 

**bev** : WHAT THE FUKC

 

**eddie_k** : what?

 

**stantheman** : EDDIE I SWEAR TO GOD

 

**richayylmao** : Oh Jesus

 

**eddie_k** : WHAT

 

**benjamin** : which part of that was inconspicuous???????????????????????????

 

**eddie_k** : okokok sorry i’ll fix it

 

**bev** : NO

 

 

 

 

_mikey_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

**mikey** : what?

 

**eddie_k** : i mean, like, what do you enjoy? 

 

**eddie_k** : for fun times :)

 

 

 

 

_stantheman_ to **_mike’s birthday present_**

 

 

**stantheman** : YOURE MAKING IT WORSE

 

**bev** : I WANT TO DIE 

 

**richayylmao** : you SOUnd like You’re HitTing ON HIM

 

**benjamin** : SOMEONE STOP HIM

 

**bev** : “””FUN TIMES””” IM GONNA FLING MYSELF OFF A CLIFF

 

**eddie_k** : DON’T WE WANT HIM TO HAVE FUN WITH HIS PRESENT WTF DO U WANT FROM ME

 

**eddie_k** : ALSO IM NOT HITTING ON HIM

 

**richayylmao** : WHATS WITH THE CREEPY SMILEY

 

**eddie_k** : itS noT CREEPY I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE

 

**richayylmao** : WELL DON’T

 

 

 

_mikey_ to _richayylmao_

 

 

**mikey** : is eddie okay??

 

**mikey** : like u 2 are still dating right……

 

 

 

_richayylmao_ to **_mike’s birthday present_**

 

 

**richayylmao** : _[screenshotofmikestexttorichie.jpg]_

 

**richayylmao** : I HATE YOU SO MUCH EDDIE

 

**bev** : HAJSBDKJASNDKJSANDKJNSAJKDNSAJK

 

**bev** : IM DEA D

 

**benjamin** : AJKSBDKJNKJAWNJKd djkasns 

 

**stantheman** : this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me

 

**billy** : omg ur a Mess™ eddie

 

**eddie_k** : OKAY WHAT THE FUKC

 

**eddie_k** : WHAT THE FUCK ! ! ! ! !

 

 

 

 

_richayylmao_ to _mikey_

 

 

 

**richayylmao** : haha yeah we are

 

**richayylmao** : for now

 

 

 

 

_eddie_k_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**eddie_k** : haha my little sister took my phone sorry

 

**mikey** : oh haha its okay

 

**mikey** : i didn’t know you had a sister!

 

**mikey** : how old is she?

 

 

 

 

_stantheman_ to **_mike’s birthday present_**

 

 

 

**stantheman** : eddie for the love of god turn off your phone right now

 

**stantheman** : or burn it, but whatever you do, stop texting 

 

**eddie_k** : I PANIKCED SOMEONE HELP ME

 

**richayylmao** : I H A T EUOIH T OU SO MUCH

 

**bev** : this is like watching a car crash 

 

**bev** : u just can’t look away

 

**benjamin** : why would the first thing u come up with be a FAKE SISTER

 

 

 

 

 

_billy_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

**billy** : he doesn’t

 

**billy** : we’re doing homework at my place right now, georgie took his phone

 

**billy** : georgie give eddie back his phone

 

**mikey** : OH that makes sense hahahaha

 

**bev** : omg georgie :’))))))))

 

**bev** : i miss u georgie

 

**stantheman** : cheeky lil guy

 

 

 

 

_stantheman_ to ** _mike’s birthday present_**

 

 

**stantheman** : look at billy

 

**stantheman** : saving the day again

 

**eddie_k** : THANK YOU BILLY I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU

 

**richayylmao** : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

**richayylmao** : we owe you

 

**bev** : HTAN K GOD

 

**benjamin** : good save

 

**billy** : haha eddie you need to work on your lying skills

 

**richayylmao** : don’t corrupt my boyfriend

 

**richayylmao** : or you know what, i changed my mind, pls do

 

**stantheman** : not only has eddie embarrassed himself like 3 times but we also don’t have a present

 

**bev** : okay what if we buy him anything harry potter related

 

**bev** : he seems to enjoy hp???

 

**billy** : hmmm

 

**bev** : right??

 

**stantheman** : let the man THINK beverly

 

**bev** : jeez sorry

 

**billy** : ajksdnkja stan

 

**billy** : but yes bev i think its a good idea

 

**billy** : and the only idea we have so far so alksnd

 

**benjamin** : OH YEA hes a huge fan!!!!!!! we had a Talk the other day

 

**benjamin** : we should get him the official harry potter house scarffffff

 

**richayylmao** : ohhhhhhhhhhh i like that idea

 

**bev** : YESSSS BENNYBEN

 

**bev** : good idea

 

**eddie_k** : what house is he in tho???

 

**stantheman** : let’s find out

 

**stantheman** : THIS MEANS LET ME DO THE TALKING EDDIE U BE QUIET

 

**eddie_k** : I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING

 

**stantheman** : ok play along

 

 

 

_stantheman_ at **_gtoup project_**

 

 

**stantheman** : im retaking the pottermore test rn

 

**billy** : omg why

 

**stantheman** : the last time is like 1 year ago , maybe i’ve Changed bill

 

**bev** : ur hogwarts house never changes Stan

 

**bev** : do u think u can just go “hmmm i wanna be in a different house” in ur seventh year

 

**bev** : i dONT think so!!!

 

**mikey** : ohhhhhhh

 

**mikey** : what house are u in Stan

 

**stantheman** : ravenclaw ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**richayylmao** : #ravenclawpride

 

**richayylmao** : are u saying u don’t wanna be a ravenclaw anymore Stan

 

**benjamin** : yeah wtf, don’t u have any house pride????

 

**stantheman** : i just wanted to sEE if my Results changed

 

**richayylmao** : once a ravenclaw always a ravenclaw

 

**benjamin** : amen

 

**bev** : there’s only One Real house and that is Slytherin

 

**bev** : sorry not sorry

 

**richayylmao** : oh PLEASE get out of here with ur nonsense

 

**bev** : u know what i just realized…

 

**bev** : when me and bill dated for like 4 days we were The Forbidden Couple, 

 

**bev** : one in slytherin,…. one in gryffindor,,

 

**bev** : we could have brought peace to both houses

 

**bev** : the bond that finally unites them

 

**bev** : but our love wasn’t strong enough

 

**richayylmao** : omg

 

**richayylmao** : romeo and juliet - hogwarts!au

 

**billy** : bdajhsbdjhasbdja bev

 

**billy** : maybe that’s the reason we didn’t work out….

 

**bev** : i knew it

 

**mikey** : omggg 

 

**mikey** : of course billy is a gryffindor tho, i expected nothing less

 

**richayylmao** : i know right,, he’s Our Saviour… our harry potter,, the Chosen One

 

**billy** : stop

 

**mikey** : KJASNDKJASNd

 

**billy** : what house are u in mike

 

**billy** : will u join me and stop me from being the only gryffindor rep

 

**mikey** : hahaha no sorry dude

 

**mikey** : im a proud hufflepuff

 

**eddie_k** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

**eddie_k** : finally someone else in hufflepuff 

 

**mikey** : yeeeees !! ! ! ! hufflepuffs are simply the best

 

**richayylmao** : that’s such a hufflepuff thing to say

 

 

 

 

 

_bev_ to **_mike’s birthday present_**

 

 

 

**bev:** we should have known :’)

 

**bev** : he’s too pure and innocent to be anything else but hufflepuff :’)

 

**billy** : i knowww

 

**richayylmao** : not all hufflepuff’s are innocent lmao

 

**richayylmao** : u should see eddie in private

 

**eddie_k** : BEEP BEEP RICHIE I HATE U

 

**richayylmao** : AJKDakjs

 

**bev** : iklajsn dkja anyway

 

**bev** : we can order the scarf now !!!

 

**bev** : maybe we can get a notebook as well or something??

 

**eddie_k** : yesss good idea!  


 

**stantheman** : that we can

 

**billy** : u can all transfer like 10$ to me and i’ll order it all online?

 

**bev** : awesome!! thanks billy

 

 

 

 

_mikey_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

**mikey** : hahah and what’s that supposed to mean

 

**eddie_k** : yeah richie hm

 

**richayylmao** : nothing nothing

 

**eddie_k** : we’ve had this argument a million times i’m

 

**stantheman** : not this again

 

**richayylmao** : i didnt even SAY anything

 

**eddie_k** : u implied it

 

**richayylmao** : i didn’t tho

 

**eddie_k** : u didddd

 

**stantheman** : god would u two stop

 

**bev** : ur always bickering like an old married couple

 

**eddie_k** : no

 

**richayylmao** : but honey

 

**bev** : AHUDIJKNASJDNA

 

**billy** : really guys hahaha

 

**benjamin** : billy can i give u the money for mikes present in school tomorrow??

 

**benjamin** : idk how to transfer online

 

**stantheman** : BEN

 

**eddie_k** : oH NO

 

**bev** : QUICK 

 

**bev** : WRITE

 

**bev:** LOTS OF THINGS

 

**bev** : REALLY

 

**bev** : FAST  


 

**bev** : THAT 

 

**bev** : WAY 

 

**bev** : HE WONT 

 

**bev** : READ ALL

 

**bev** : OF THEM

 

**stantheman** : YES

 

**stantheman** : LENRKJANS

 

**stantheman** : jakdnasjk

 

**stantheman** : OKOK

 

**billy** : AOJKNDASKJ

 

**billy** : OKAY OKAY  


 

**benjamin** : HEYL OVELY WEATHER

 

**benjamin** : today

 

**richayylmao** : omg

 

**richayylmao** : I WANNA LAUGH

 

**richayylmao** : BUT

 

**richayylmao** : IM STRESSED

 

**richayylmao** : RN

 

**stantheman** : SAME

 

**stantheman** : HERE  


 

**stantheman** : TBH

 

**bev:** WE

 

**bev:** NEED

 

**bev:** TO

 

**bev:** WRITE

 

**bev:** MORE ! ! ! 

 

**bev:** QUIlck 

 

**mikey** : DO

 

**mikey** : YOU

 

**mikey** : NEED

 

**mikey** : HELP

 

**mikey** : WITH 

 

**mikey** : THAT

 

**bev** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**mikey** : AHSJBDJASBDHJ


	5. No Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misunderstandings, misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys,!!!! this chapter is a bit different as in it's more Plotty and stuff happens and it's a bit fake angsty (not rlly, you'll see what i mean). the next chapter will probably be full of memes and stuff again ajkndakjs since, that's uh, me, but for now i wanted to get this out of my system since i'm usually a Angst and Drama Person. hope u enjoy the chapter tho! ♡
> 
> also: to those people who sent me prompts and ideas via tumblr, thank you i didn't ignore u i'm just not answering u because i don't wanna lose the ask ansjkdnaksj
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy ♡ ♡ ♡

_stantheman_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**stantheman** : ok we’re meeting at 6am tomorrow morning right don’t forget

 

**richayylmao** : whose idea was that again bc i did not agree with that at all

 

**billy** : we talked about it during lunch

 

**bev** : yes stannn, at the quarry!! we’ll get them good shotsssss

 

**bev** : this movie is going to be so !! good ! !

 

**richayylmao** : why 6 on a SATURDAY

 

**richayylmao** : don’t u people sleep

 

**richayylmao** : pls love urselves

 

**benjamin** : do we really have to be all there..

 

**billy** : yes

 

**eddie_k** : i don’t even have a role anymore

 

**bev** : we want to get shots w the sunrise in the background richie

 

**eddie_k** : and yes eddie ur gonna be there as well, this is a group project

 

**mikey** : u mean gtoup project

 

**bev** : yes gtoup project

 

**billy** : the things we do for art

 

**richayylmao** : ugh whatever

 

**mikey** : someone’s in a mood today

 

 

 

 

 

 

_stantheman_ to _billy_

 

 

 

**stantheman** : did richie and eddie have a fight or something

 

**stantheman** : they were both bitchy today 

 

**billy** : i wasn’t there but bev said they might have been fighting

 

**billy** : but idk if they were “fighting” or “fighting”

 

**stantheman** : hmmmm

 

**billy** : i wouldn’t worry

 

**stantheman** : im not worrying pls 

 

**billy** : i know u stanley 

 

**stantheman** : .____.

 

**billy** : wow u haven’t used that one in a while

 

**stantheman** : o_______o

 

**billy** : ajndakjs stan

 

**stantheman** : i’ll see u tomorrow morning

 

**billy** :( ◠ ‿ ◠ )

 

**stantheman** : why am i not worthy of a flower 

 

**billy** : ( ◠ ‿ ◠✿ )

 

**stantheman** :  ᵔ ᴥ ᵔ

 

 

 

 

 

 

_stantheman_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**stantheman:** where are u guys i’m here

 

**stantheman** : i’m standing next to the big rock thingy

 

**stantheman** : it’s 6:05 now…

 

**stantheman** : i’m giving u the benefit of the doubt

 

**stantheman** : okay where the fuck are u guys

 

**stantheman** : i swear if none of u are gonna be here

 

**stantheman** : im gonna be PISSED

 

**stantheman** : it’s 6:15

 

**stantheman** : ANSWER UR DAMN PHONES

 

**stantheman** : i drank like 4 cups of coffee to be here

 

**stantheman:** I AM NEVER DOING GROUP PROJECTS WITH YOU EVER AGAIN

 

**stantheman** : WHAT THE FUCK

 

**stantheman** : WHERE

 

**stantheman** : ARE

 

**stantheman** : YOU

 

**stantheman** : SJDKAD

 

**stantheman** : asdasd

 

**stantheman** : aoidjasiodj

 

**stantheman** : wAKE

 

**stantheman** : UP

 

**stantheman** : YOU

 

**stantheman** : FOOLS

 

**stantheman** : FAKE 

 

**stantheman** : FRIENDS!!

 

**stantheman** : FAKE 

 

**stantheman** : FRIENDS 

 

**stantheman** : EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!

 

**stantheman** : i hate u all

 

**stantheman** : okay that’s it im waiting 10 more mins and then im leaving

 

**stantheman** : i won’t be able to fall asleep again bc like, 4 cups of coffee, but

 

**stantheman** : know that im not gonna talk to any of u for like

 

**stantheman** : idk 2 weeks

 

**stantheman** : ur all blocked

 

**stantheman** : it’s almost 7 wow

 

**stantheman** : love it when my friends are reliable

 

**stantheman** : :)

 

**billy** : stan i am so sorry

 

**billy** : don’t leave please i’m on my way

 

**billy** : im so so so so sorry 

 

**billy** : i overslept

 

**stantheman** : out of all people,,, billy,, wow…

 

**billy** : i know…….. hate me if u want

 

**stantheman** : i hate that i can’t

 

**billy** : i’m 5 mins away

 

**billy** : ok i see u

 

**benjamin** : FUKC 

 

**benjamin** : DUDE im SORRY

 

**benjamin** : i’m hurrying

 

**benjamin** : im … Sorry

 

**benjamin** : fuck

 

**benjamin** : is it still only u and bill fuck im sry

 

**billy** : bev is on her way too she just called 

 

**stantheman** : mike isn’t answering his phone it’s off i think

 

**billy** : nvm i see mike

 

**benjamin** : okay i’m almost there

 

**richayylmao** : sorrryyyy stanley 

 

**richayylmao** : if it makes u feel better im gonna piss off eddie’s mom rn

 

**richayylmao:** and make her hate me even more

 

**stantheman** : what

 

**richayylmao** : im gonna wake eddie

 

**richayylmao** : and probably the rest of his neighborhood lmao

 

**benjamin** : oh no

 

**richayylmao** : oh yes

 

**eddie_k** : was that necessary

 

**richayylmao** : yes now hurry

 

**eddie_k** : we’re like 2 mins away

 

**stantheman** : finally

 

**stantheman** : it’s almost 8 ,,,,,

 

**eddie_k** : ok u guys have the camera right

 

**eddie_k** : …

 

**eddie_k** : right??

 

**benjamin** : stan threw his phone away but he said “i am never doing group projects ever again”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_benjamin_ to _mikey_

 

 

 

**benjamin** : hi mike

 

**mikey** : well hello bennyben

 

**benjamin** : will i ever let this down

 

**mikey** : probably not amkdsads

 

**benjamin** : i never ask to suffer and yet,,

 

**benjamin** : anyway 

 

**benjamin** : i have a favor to ask??

 

**mikey** : ask away my friend

 

**benjamin** : ok but maybe don’t tell the others?? bc its kinda embarrassing

 

**mikey** : oh okay don’t worry i won’t!!

 

**benjamin** : ok

 

**benjamin** : ok

 

**benjamin** : ok so

 

**mikey** : ????

 

**benjamin** : ok 

 

**mikey** : BEN

 

**benjamin** : OKAY SO  


 

**benjamin** : im gonna ask beverly out and i want to go to a cafe or something and i wanted to ask u if u could come too??

 

**mikey** : uh

 

**mikey** : are u asking me out too??

 

**benjamin** : WHAT  


 

**benjamin** : NO

 

**mikey** : why would i come then??

 

**benjamin** : because i don’t want her to think it’s a date

 

**benjamin** : i don’t want to pressure her

 

**mikey** : i don’t think u can pressure beverly into anything

 

**benjamin** : i know but like

 

**benjamin** : i want to go slow?? like, just casually hanging out

 

**mikey** : i don’t follow

 

**benjamin** : i think i might ruin things if i’m alone with her, like, if someone she was friends with was with us it’d be more chill??

 

**benjamin** : idk

 

**mikey** : why me though

 

**mikey** : why not ask idk billy, he’d handle the awkwardness better

 

**benjamin** : yeah right im gonna ask her ex boyfriend to come to our date???

 

**mikey** : lmaaaao didn’t they date for like a day or something

 

**mikey** : im sure they’re both over that

 

**mikey** :also i thought this wasn’t a date????

 

**benjamin** : of course it’s a date

 

**benjamin** : i just don’t want her to think it’s one

 

**mikey** : that

 

**mikey** : makes literally no sense

 

**benjamin** : plssss

 

**mikey** : i honestly think you should go alone

 

**benjamin** : mikeeeeeee

 

**mikey** : no honestly ben i think she’d like it more if u 2 went alone

 

**benjamin** : … really

 

**mikey** : YES

 

**mikey** : come onnnn it’s bev, you’ve hung out with her a million times before

 

**benjamin** : yeah but this is different

 

**benjamin** : idk

 

**mikey** : it’ll be FINE

 

**benjamin** : …. i hope so

 

**mikey** : trust me dude!! 

 

**benjamin** : … thank u 

 

**benjamin** : pls don’t tell anyone about this

 

**mikey** : i’ll take it to my grave!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

_billy_ to _stantheman_

 

 

**billy** : stan

 

**billy** : are u still angry bc of saturday

 

**stantheman** : no

 

**billy** : are u sure

 

**stantheman** : yes

 

**billy** : you sound upset

 

**stantheman** : we’re texting you can’t tell from texting if i sound upset or not

 

**billy** : and yet here i am, 

 

**stantheman** : i’m not

 

**billy** : georgie is also concerned™ 

 

**billy** : _[pictureofgeorgie.jpg]_

 

**stantheman** : WOW 

 

**stantheman** : this is manipulation

 

**billy** : is it?

 

**stantheman** : yes..

 

**stantheman** : you are a very dangerous man William

 

**billy** : i don’t know what you mean

 

**billy** : but are we friends again!!!

 

**stantheman** : you know we are

 

**stantheman** : also we were never not friends

 

**billy** : good

 

**billy** : i’ll see u at school tomorrow 

 

**stantheman** : not if i see u first

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_richayylmao_ to _eddie_k_

 

 

 

**richayylmao** : can’t u tell ur mom ur sick

 

**eddie_k** : haha 

 

**eddie_k** : very funny

 

**richayylmao** : aksjdnkajdn i didn’t mean it like that

 

**eddie_k** : i know

 

**eddie_k** : anyway u know i have to go

 

**eddie_k** : i haven’t gone the last 3 years

 

**eddie_k** : apparently i’m being “rude” and “tearing this family apart edward”

 

**richayylmao** : asnjdkjasndjka that sounds like u

 

**eddie_k** : ha ha 

 

**eddie_k** : i’m leaving tomorrow morning

 

**eddie_k** : can’t wait

 

**richayylmao** : how will i live

 

**eddie_k** : just come w me

 

**richayylmao** : and spend an entire weekend with ur weird ass cousins in a freaking cabin?

 

**richayylmao** : no thx 

 

**richayylmao** : also ur mother would kill me and blame it on the bears or something

 

**eddie_k** : there are no bears

 

**eddie_k** : but she’d find something else

 

**richayylmao** : encouraging

 

**eddie_k** : u can still come over if u want

 

**richayylmao** : i don’t have the courage to go into ur neighborhood with my car yet

 

**eddie_k** : shit ur right

 

**eddie_k** : i’ll meet u at the corner??

 

**richayylmao** : NICE

 

 

 

 

_bev_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**bev** : eddie when are u leaving

 

**eddie_k** : at 5am

 

**stantheman** : ur mother is a crazy woman

 

**stantheman** : can’t believe school let u skip 2 days for this

 

**eddie_k** : tell me about it

 

**richayylmao** : SIGHHHH don’t remind me,,,,  


 

**mikey** : i’m sure the weekend will go by rlly quickly

 

**eddie_k** : i hope so

 

**richayylmao** : i hope so 2.0

 

**stantheman** : how will richie survive this though 

 

**richayylmao** : hey what’s that supposed to mean

 

**stantheman** : when’s the last time u went somewhere without eddie

 

**richayylmao** : UM

 

**stantheman** : you’re still typing which means it’s taking too long and that, my friend, answered the question for me

 

**bev** : ajkndsjkanjkasndjkansdjknas

 

**richayylmao** : W O W

 

**richayylmao** : if u wanted me dead u should have just said so

 

**benjamin** : ajksndjkan drama queen

 

**richayylmao** : are u talking to me benjamin????????

 

**stantheman** : do you see another drama queen in this chat??

 

**richayylmao** : literally every single one of you guys?????????

 

**billy** : ANSJDNKSADN u guys

 

**billy** : enough

 

**stantheman** : he has spoken

 

**stantheman** : have fun on ur trip eddie!!

 

**eddie_k** : i won’t

 

**stantheman** : guess i’ll die then

 

**eddie_k** : ankjdans thank u stan

 

**eddie_k** : i’ll talk to u guys soon

 

**eddie_k** : goodnight

 

**mikey** : goodnight!! have a safe trip

 

**bev** : NIGHT guys!! eddie ! ! !be safe

 

**billy** : goodnight ! have fun eddie

 

**richayylmao** : good night pals

 

 

 

 

_eddie_k_ to _richayylmao_

 

 

 

**eddie_k** : ok we just got here i’ll try to text as much as i can

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**eddie_k** : ok we just got here i’ll try to text as much as i can

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**eddie_k** : ffs we’re HERE

 

**richayylmao** : umm ok haha

 

**richayylmao** : be safe <3

 

 

 

 

 

_mikey_ to _benjamin_

 

 

 

**mikey** : so did you ask her out already??

 

**benjamin** : no not yet i’m waiting for the right moment??

 

**benjamin** : if that makes sense..

 

**benjamin** : maybe next week?? 

 

**mikey** : JAsknda okay good luck

 

**benjamin** : thanks dude!!! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_eddie_k_ to _richayylmao_

 

 

 

**eddie_k** : i’ve been here for a day and i’m already tired

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**eddie_k** : i don’t think i can do this anymore

 

**eddie_k** : _[pictureofeddiewithlike4kidsonhislap.jpg]_

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**eddie_k** _:_ sorry but i’m done

 

**eddie_k** : like..,,,, i want to go home

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**eddie_k** : save me

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**richayylmao** : what?

 

**richayylmao** : what happened?

 

**richayylmao** : eddie?

 

**richayylmao** : what do you mean you’re done

 

**richayylmao** : did i do something?

 

**richayylmao** : fuck eddie

 

**richayylmao** : you’re freaking me out haha

 

**richayylmao** : eddie answer ur phone pls????

 

**richayylmao** : fuck

 

**richayylmao** : did u just break up with me?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_richayylmao_ to _billy_

 

 

 

**richayylmao** : hey haha i think eddie just broke up with me

 

**billy** : what???  


 

**richayylmao** : yep haha

 

**billy** : what happened????????

 

**billy** : are you serious???

 

 

_billy_ added _stantheman_ to the chat

 

 

**stantheman** : what’s up

 

**billy** : richie said eddie broke up with him

 

**stantheman** : WHAT

 

**stantheman** : is this some kind of stupid prank?

 

**billy** : no 

 

**billy** : i mean i don’t know

 

**billy** : richie what happened

 

**richayylmao** : hahhahahHAHA A i don’T know :D

 

**billy** : i think he’s freaking out

 

**stantheman** : ok CALM DOWN and tell us what happened

 

**richayylmao** : NOTHING HAPPENED OKAY I DON’T KN

 

**richayylmao** : FUKCKCK

 

**richayylmao** : _[screenshot.jpg]_

 

**richayylmao** : and then he stopped answering

 

**stantheman** : shit

 

**billy** : did you try calling him?

 

**richayylmao** : oF COURSE I DID

 

**richayylmao** : fuck i don’t know what to do

 

**billy** : stay calm 

 

**billy** : maybe it’s a misunderstanding

 

**billy** : did you two have a fight??

 

**richayylmao** : not really??? i mean we fought like a week ago maybe but that was stupid 

 

**richayylmao** : idk i thought we made up actually?? idk maybe we didn’t

 

**richayylmao** : fukc i DONt know 

 

**billy** : hey answer the phone please

 

**richayylmao** : no not right now i can’t

 

**billy** : please try to stay calm then

 

**billy** : everything will work out

 

**stantheman** : yeah rich try to sit down for a while or something

 

**stantheman** : at least until eddie answers 

 

**stantheman** : maybe he didn’t mean it like that

 

**billy** : exactly, we don’t know anything certain yet

 

**billy** : okay?

 

**stantheman** : richie?

 

**richayylmao** : yep

 

 

 

 

_stantheman_ to _billy_

 

 

**stantheman** : uh should we go over?

 

**billy** : i don’t know

 

**billy** : he wouldn’t even answer the phone i doubt he’ll want us there rn

 

**stantheman** : shit he was probably crying

 

**billy** : yeah definitely

 

**billy** : what do you think?

 

**stantheman** : i don’t know

 

**stantheman** : breaking up via text seems so unlike eddie

 

**billy** : them breaking up seems so unlike them in general 

 

**stantheman** : god i know

 

**stantheman** : but what’s up with that text ????

 

**billy** : idk, i’ll try texting eddie

 

**stantheman** : okay 

 

 

 

 

 

_billy_ to _eddie_k_

 

 

**billy** : hey eddie, idk what happened but is everything okay??

 

**billy** : please text when u see these

 

 

 

 

 

_stantheman_ to _billy_

 

 

**stantheman** : did he answer?

 

**billy** : no

 

**stantheman** : it’s late, maybe he’s already asleep

 

**billy** : yeah we’ll see what happens tomorrow

 

 

 

 

 

_billy_ to _richayylmao_

 

 

 

**billy** : richie try to get some sleep, i’ll call u tomorrow morning okay??

 

**billy** : keep ur head up im sure everything will work out

 

**billy** : yeah?

 

**richayylmao** : yeah

 

**billy** : goodnight richie

 

**richayylmao** : night

 

 

 

 

_eddie_k_ to _billy_

 

 

**eddie_k** : hey

 

**eddie_k** : what do you mean?

 

**billy** : eddie! what happened

 

**eddie_k** : ??

 

**eddie_k** : nothing?? what 

 

**billy** : have u answered richie yet

 

**eddie_k** : not yettt, my phone hasn’t updated all the messages yet, i have almost NO service here it’s ridiculous

 

**billy** : DO IT RIGHT NOW

 

**eddie_k** : alRIGht chILL

 

 

 

 

 

_eddie_k_ to _richayylmao_

 

 

**eddie_k** : good morninggg

 

**eddie_k** : ur messages from last night are still loading give me a few secsss

 

**eddie_k** : what the fuck

 

**eddie_k** : what the fuck

 

**eddie_k** : WHAT THE FUKC

 

**eddie_k** : excuse me but WHAT THE FUCK

 

**eddie_k** : did u really ask me if i was breaking up with you

 

**eddie_k** : wtf

 

**richayylmao** : holy shit

 

**richayylmao** : you’re here

 

**eddie_k** : my calls aren’t going through

 

**eddie_k** : fuck the service is so bad i

 

**eddie_k** : but yeah what the fuck richie

 

**eddie_k** : why would you think that i was breaking up with you??????

 

**richayylmao** : ur not??? fujkc

 

**eddie_k** : NO WTF

 

**richayylmao** : i’m actually,lmlkm.k

 

**richayylmao** : crying from relief rn

 

**richayylmao** : fukc you eddie

 

**eddie_k** : WHAT HAVE I DONE im, SO CONFUSED

 

**richayylmao** : _[screenshot.jpg]_

 

**richayylmao** : what was i supposed to think?????  


 

**eddie_k** : pic isn’t loading

 

**eddie_k** : what is that????

 

**richayylmao** : u texted me:“i don’t think i can do this anymore”

 

**richayylmao** : and then “sorry but i’m done”

 

**richayylmao** : and then NOTHING

 

**eddie_k** : Wha t eh fuck

 

**eddie_k** : i s2g this place is killing me

 

**eddie_k** : i texted u that i was done with this place and that i wanted to go Home

 

**eddie_k** : i sent u a pic of the kids????

 

**eddie_k** : Fukc my messages weren’t sent

 

**eddie_k** : IM SORRY FUKC

 

**richayylmao** : i hate that fucking cabin

 

**eddie_k** : ME TOO

 

**eddie_k** : fukc this im coming home today

 

**richayylmao** : can u actually??

 

**eddie_k** : yeah fukc this i have my license for a reason right

 

**richayylmao** : what about ur mom

 

**eddie_k** : she can get a ride

 

**richayylmao** : when will u be here

 

**eddie_k** : at like 4-5??

 

**richayylmao** : fuck,,, okay

 

**eddie_k** : see you soon

 

**richayylmao** : yeah

 

**eddie_k** : oh richie??

 

**richayylmao** : yeah?

 

**eddie_k** : i would never break up with you

 

**richayylmao** : kjdanskjdn thank fuck,,, i love u

 

**richayylmao** : No Homo

 

**eddie_k** : i love u too

 

**eddie_k** : Full Homo

 

**richayylmao** : we’ll talk when ur here


	6. take_me_to_church.mp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween shenanigans and Sims™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys im so so sorry this comes so late, university is not Treating me well rn and i have a lot of work to do, but i didn't wanna keep u guys waiting any longer. and also i apologize for this not being that funny lmsdjnajks my life is Sad.
> 
> also sorry i didnt answer ur comments from last chapter!! im gonna do it NOW

_richayylmao_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

 

**richayylmao** : ok so i’m playing sims right now

 

**richayylmao** : and i created us all

 

**richayylmao** : we’re all living in a house together

 

**bev** : OH MY GOD

 

**stantheman** : why

 

**stantheman** : let me move out

 

**richayylmao** : no ur sharing a room with bill

 

**richayylmao** : do u want bill to live all alone

 

**bev** : WHO AM I SHARING WITH

 

**richayylmao** : u got a room by yourself 

 

**bev** : NICE

 

**billy** : are we young adults or Teens

 

**richayylmao** : young adults of course

 

**benjamin** : 8)

 

**mikey** : ayyy

 

**eddie_k** : pls let me shower at least every day

 

**richayylmao** : i’m trying but its HARD u already peed urself twice bc u didn’t make it to the toilet

 

**eddie_k** : RICHIE

 

**richayylmao** : DO U KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO KEEP TRACK OF 7 PEOPLE

 

**richayylmao** : ben already died once

 

**benjamin** : WHAT

 

**richayylmao** : yeah lmao u burned the kitchen and then bev wouldn’t let u pass so u DIED and the grim reaper came to get u 

 

**benjamin** : WHATTTT

 

**mikey** : HKJANSDJKNSAKJDSAJKD

 

**billy** : oh my goddd

 

**stantheman** : can you kill me too

 

**benjamin** : BEVERLY WHY WOULD YOU

 

**bev** : IM SORRY JKANSJKDNSJKADNSA

 

**eddie_k** : was the date rlly that bad bev

 

**richayylmao** : EDDIE JASNDKJSAJK

 

**benjamin** : WOWOWOWOOWOWW

 

**bev** : NO IT WASN’T

 

**stantheman** : richie did u hear me

 

**billy** : anskjdn

 

**richayylmao** : no im not gonna kill you stan wtf

 

**stantheman** : pls

 

**mikey** : any relationship drama yet richie

 

**richayylmao** : YES thanks for asking Michael

 

**bev** : omg give us the deets

 

**richayylmao** : okay so first stan made a move on eddie

 

**eddie_k** : WHJA NSDKANSDKASD JKS WHAT 

 

**stantheman** : pls kill me

 

**eddie_k** : HEY 

 

**eddie_k** : you would be lucky to date me

 

**richayylmao** : hell yeah you would

 

**richayylmao** : anyway obviously i tried to sabotage that real quick

 

**richayylmao** : then stan moved on to billy

 

**richayylmao** : sneaking into his bed and shit

 

**billy** : hmmm

 

**mikey** : EYE EMOJI

 

**eddie_k** : i don’t hear you complaining now stanley

 

**stantheman** : lmao would you

 

**eddie_k** : ….

 

**richayylmao** : shIT i almost killed ben again

 

**benjamin** : WHYY

 

**richayylmao** : i don’t know MAYBE if u stopped trying to COOK all the time

 

**benjamin** : weLL APPARENTLY NO ONE ELSE DOES

 

**benjamin** : SOMEONE HAS TO PROVIDE FOR THIS FAMILY

 

**stantheman** : i hate this family

 

**richayylmao** : also mike i wanted to make u a firefighter but u keep wanting to play the guitar

 

**richayylmao** : ruining the dream here mikey

 

**mikey** : but dad those are ~your dreams~

 

**billy** : let the man do his music 

 

**billy** : support the arts™ 

 

**stantheman** : he has spoken

 

**bev** : stan whenever bill says something: take_me_to_church.mp3

 

**richayylmao** : AIJKSDNKSANDKSADNJKSA

 

**eddie_k** : NKJNDKJ by E

 

**billy** : stan is jewish tho

 

**bev** : NJUAKNDJKSN SORRY

 

**bev** :stan whenever bill says something: take_me_to_the_synagogue.mp3

 

**stantheman** : thank u

 

**mikey** : jkasndjkasndjkasnd

 

**mikey** : i love stan

 

**billy** : same

 

**benjamin** : ^

 

**stantheman** : sigh

 

 

 

 

_bev_ to _benjamin_

 

 

**bev** : bennyben!!!!!!! 

 

**benjamin** : bev!!!!!!

 

**bev** : :’)))) i had rlly fun, thank u again <3

 

**benjamin** : no honestly thank YOU! 

 

**bev** : soooooo

 

**benjamin** : sooo..?

 

**bev** : we never talked about IT

 

**benjamin** : it??

 

**bev** : i mean, are we dating?

 

**bev** : like, do u want to be?? idk

 

**benjamin** : OH

 

**benjamin** : im an idiot

 

**benjamin** : i mean, yES i want to be

 

**benjamin** : i mean, do you?????

 

**benjamin** : haha 

 

**bev** : JIAKNDJKNASJ

 

**bev** : yes of course

 

**bev** : <3

 

**bev** : that’s why i asked

 

**benjamin** : oh my god

 

**benjamin** : i must be the luckiest guy in the world

 

**bev** : akjsndajks ben :’)

 

**bev** : goodnight then

 

**bev** : boyfriend :’) <3

 

**benjamin** : goodnight girlfriend :’))))))))) <3

 

 

 

 

_benjamin_ to _mikey_

 

 

**benjamin** : i’m so in love 

 

**mikey** : oh boy

 

 

 

 

 

_richayylmao_ to _eddie_k_

 

 

**richayylmao** : why is a caesar salad named caesar salad

 

**eddie_k** : go the fuck to sleep

 

 

 

 

 

_bev_ to **_gtoup chat_**

 

  
****

 

**bev** : guys ! ! ! ! hAVE U SEEN THE NEW SEASON OF STRANGER THINGS YET

 

**mikey** : YES

 

**stantheman** : NO SPOILERSI HAVENT YET

 

**bev** : wHY haveNT U YET STANLEY

 

**stantheman** : uh LIFE????

 

**bev** : WEAK

 

**billy** : i haven’t either !!! im only halfway thru!! but its so good so far i’m

 

**stantheman** : nO spOiLeRs

 

**billy** : this is a spoiler free chat

 

**richayylmao** : its sooooo good

 

**eddie_k** : yeees!

 

**bev** : can we all go as stranger things characters for halloween pls

 

**bev** : im begging u

 

**benjamin** : OH YES

 

**mikey** : fINe by me !! i haven’t got a costume anyway

 

**billy** : ohhhhh yes! 

 

**billy** : can i be eleven

 

**billy** : i feel like i can rock the pink dress

 

**bev** : YES! ! ! ! ! ! 

 

**richayylmao** : we have been BLESSED

 

**stantheman** : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

**bev** : i wanna be max

 

**stantheman** : who tf is max

 

**bev** : the new girl!!!! she has red hair like me

 

**bev** : so i’m gonna be her

 

**eddie_k** : amazing

 

**richayylmao** : eddie pls be will

 

**eddie_k** : why

 

**richayylmao** : ur the smallest and cutest

 

**richayylmao** : so ur will

 

**eddie_k** : fine

 

**mikey** : need me a relationship like that

 

**stantheman** : mood 

 

**benjamin** : jkASNdjkan

 

**mikey** : can i be steve harrington

 

**mikey** : i have a bat

 

**bev** : YES

 

**benjamin** : i wanna be hopper

 

**stantheman** : who should i be

 

**billy** : hmmmmmm

 

**billy** : u can be jonathan?? if u bring ur camera

 

**stantheman** : ohh good idea

 

**billy** : u can stick to mike, so ppl will know who u are

 

**mikey** : yeees!!

 

**richayylmao** : who should i be thennn!!!

 

**eddie_k** : are u kidding

 

**bev** : richie, honey,

 

**billy** : AJKSNDjkasn

 

**richayylmao** : ??????

 

**benjamin** : does he not know

 

**eddie_k** : sigh

 

**richayylmao** : WHAT  


 

**stantheman** : ur mike, obviously,

 

**billy** : jaksdnjasd

 

**richayylmao** : wHY

 

**bev** : ????

 

**bev** : dude u look EXACTLY like him

 

**richayylmao** : ????????????????? NO ???????????????????

 

**eddie_k** : ???????????????????? YES ?????????????????????

 

**richayylmao** : no i don’T wtf

 

**billy** : u do tho

 

**mikey** : omg he rlly does wtf kjasnkjdnsajkdasd

 

**richayylmao** : i dont wanna be mike wtf

 

**mikey** : :(

 

**richayylmao** : u knOW what I MEAN

 

**eddie_k** : mike is cool tho wth??

 

**richayylmao** : ?? no hes not i wanna be someone else

 

**bev** : tOO BAD ur mike

 

**richayylmao** : u know what im gonna go as DUSTIN

 

**richayylmao** : just to spite u guys

 

**bev** : u woULDN’T

 

**richayylmao** : watch me sister

 

**eddie_k** : why are u like this

 

**stantheman** : i hate this family

 

 

 

 

 

_bev_ to _billy_

 

 

**bev** : billyyyyyy i have a blond wig u can have for ur costume?? i can cut it for u 

 

**billy** : ohhhh!! thanks bev! 

 

**bev** : don’t worry about it, i’ll bring it tomorrow morning so u can wear it <3

 

**billy** : not all heroes wear capes

 

**bev** : auisjndkajsdsa

 

 

 

_benjamin_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

**benjamin** : has anyone seen richie yet

 

**benjamin** : is he mike

 

**richayylmao** : i’m not mike i’m richie, mike is in math class

 

**eddie_k** : haha wow ur so funny richie ! :) 

 

**eddie_k** : for .0002 secs i forgot that my boyfriend is a comedic GENIUS

 

**richayylmao** : fuck u

 

**eddie_k** : ur just pissed bc people agreed w me

 

**mikey** : JKASNDjkaskNK

 

**bev** : WHAT DID PEOPLE SAY  


 

**eddie_k** : WHAT DO U THINK A;S DKJSAND

 

**eddie_k** : with his costume he looks even more like mike

 

**billy** : richie with contacts is truly something else

 

**richayylmao** : …….. i need new friends

 

**billy** : <3

 

**bev** : _[eddieandrichiedressedupaswillandmike.jpg]_

 

**bev** : MY SONS LOOK SO CUTE

 

**stantheman** : oh my god jkansdjknasdk

 

**benjamin** : INCREDIBLE

 

**richayylmao** : SIGH

 

**bev** : lets meet at our spot in the break, i want a group picture

 

**eddie_k** : yeeeees!

 

**billy** : ok, we’ll meet u there

 

**mikey** : see u there


	7. i love ONE (1) man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is a messy bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok.....wow.....this new chapter took me forever?? i'm sorry?? midterms were crazy and then i was just a lazy bitch ajkndjas.. happy new year!! ♡ ♡ ♡ i hope this year treats us all well!
> 
> if anyone is still interested in this story at all: this chapter is not much, i feel like. i just used it to get back into the characters?? but i have lots of ideas for coming chapters so they should come much quicker! if u have ideas, please send them to me?? hope u like it and this wasn't disappointing.♡

 

 

_benjamin_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

**benjamin:** hey

 

**benjamin** : wow it’s been so long since we used this chat what’s up with that

 

**richayylmao** : oh you didn’t hear?

 

**eddie_k** : shut upjsandkja

 

**bev** : if u say that one more time i’m cancelling this friendship

 

**richayylmao** : but i am nothing without memes

 

**richayylmao** : wait let me rephrase

 

**richayylmao** : but i am nothing without eddie or memes

 

**eddie_k** : wow

 

**stantheman** : i thought i had left this chat already

 

**benjamin** : wtf why

 

**stantheman** : idk

 

**mikey** : omg hi this still exists

 

**bev** : why is everyone so surprised its just a group chat

 

**mikey** : which we haven’t used in weeks idk i forgot about it

 

 

 

_richayylmao_ changed his username to _Richard_

 

 

**bev** : RICHARD

 

**benjamin** : with a capital R

 

**Richard** : okay i may have overdone it

 

 

_Richard_ changed his username to _richard_

 

 

**stantheman** : akjsndajksnd what’s up you memer

 

**stantheman** : are u forgetting ur roots

 

**richard** : i’ve grown up stanley

 

**billy** : ajsndkasnjk when

 

**billy** : in the last 2 hours since we’ve seen you?

 

**richie** : maybe so

 

**bev** : WOW kjandkjanskjd

 

**bev** : okay then i’ll grow up too

 

 

_bev_ changed her username to _beverly_

 

 

**benjamin** : for the record i was the first one to grow up in this chat

 

**beverly** : sure bennyben

 

**mikey** : wow

 

**mikey** : okay

 

 

_mikey_ changed his username to _michael_

 

 

**stantheman** : stop this

 

**stantheman** : what is happening

 

**billy** : honestly kjandkjsandkj

 

**eddie_k** : yeah wtf

 

**michael** : peer pressure i guess

 

**billy** : hmm

 

**stantheman** : billy no

 

**eddie_k** : you’re stronger than this

 

**billy** : i’m sorry guys

 

**stantheman** : NO

 

**eddie_k** : FIGHT IT

 

 

 

_billy_ changed his username to _william_

 

 

 

**stantheman** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**eddie_k** : THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RICHIE

 

**richard** : it’s richard now

 

**eddie_k** : IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU

 

**michael** : asjndkasndjkasndjkasnkjdanskj

 

**michael** : WILLIAM

 

**william** : yes, michael?

 

**stantheman** : omg why does it make him even hotter

 

**richard** : i want him to do my taxes

 

**william** : KJNAdjknjk i hate u 

 

**stantheman** : fukc i have to now

 

**eddie_k** : no

 

**eddie_k** : stan NO

 

 

 

_stantheman_ changed his username to _stanley_

 

 

 

**richard** : welcome among us stanley

 

**stanley** : why, thank you, richard

 

**eddie_k** : you fools

 

**eddie_k** : you absolute fools

 

**william** : join us, edward

 

**eddie_k** : nEVER

 

**beverly** : KJAsndjkasnjkdankj omgggg

 

**beverly** : billy: hello, it’s nice to finally meet you, sir

 

**beverly** : william: your daughter calls me daddy too

 

**william** : AJKNDKJASNDKJSANDJKSANDKJASNJK BEVERLY

 

**stanley** : omgggkjandjkasndjkasndjk

 

**eddie_k** : I HATE YOU ALL IM LEAVING THIS CHAT

 

**richard** : JKANDJKSNjknjdknsajkndjskandjksanjkNAJkndjkasn beVERLY

 

**michael** : oh my god

 

**michael** : sdjkasndjkasndjkasndjknsadjk

 

**benjamin** : KJASNDKJASNDJKSANDJKSANJKDNSAKJDNASKJDN 

 

**eddie_k** : stOP THIS NONSENSE

 

**richard** : eddie come on

 

**richard** : do it

 

**eddie_k** : no wtf

 

**eddie_k** : i’M fine with my name

 

**stanley** : are u tho

 

**eddie_k** : YES

 

**richard** : it’s not even just eddie it’s eddie_k like wtf are u trying to say

 

**eddie_k** : it happens to be my surname

 

**richard** : well its a shitty surname

 

**eddie_k** : what the fuck is wrong with kaspbrak 

 

**richard** : wouldn’t you like tozier better?

 

**stanley** : oh my god

 

**william** : ……..

 

**michael** : oh shit

 

**benjamin** : wait

 

**stanley** : did u just

 

**beverly** : oh my goddd

 

**beverly** : did you just like,,,

 

**beverly** : propose,,,,,,,,, 

 

**stanley** : ???? 

 

**richard** : lol

 

**william** : what the kjfansjkna

 

**beverly** : iS THAT ALL UR GONNA SAY 

 

**eddie_k** : wow

 

**richard** : kjdnasjkdan

 

**richard** : whatever

 

**richard** : eddie knows im gonna marry him anyway

 

**stanley** : wtf

 

**eddie_k** : romantic as always, i hope u choke on ur dinner

 

**richard** : and yet you said you’d marry me so joke’s on you

 

**eddie_k** : fuckkkkk you

 

**richard** : shhhh not in front of the children edward

 

**eddie_k** : UGH 

 

**beverly** : WHAT I S GOING JKON 

 

**benjamin** : I DONT KNOW BUT IM INTRIGUED

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_beverly_ to _richard_

 

 

**beverly** : !!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD ! ! ! ! ! ! !

 

**beverly** : did u rlly talk about getting married

 

**richard** : ……..

 

**richard** :  _[maybeso.gif]_

 

**beverly** : OMJAKSNJKDSND THAT’S so.. 

 

**beverly** : cute..

 

**richard** : we’re not getting married anytime soon so #chill

 

**beverly** : but still kjnkjsn 

 

**beverly** : that’s cute as shit

 

**richard** : akdjnajksndjak 

 

**richard** : see you in school tomorrow

 

**beverly** : xxxxxx

 

 

 

_benjamin_ to **_gtoup chat_**

 

 

 

**benjamin** : HAH i told you guys we’d get the best grade!!!!!

 

**michael** : I’M SO PROUD OF US

 

**stanley** : TAKE THAT BETTY RIPSOM

 

**william** : she’s sending us the death glare akjndjkasn

 

**beverly** : jaknkjNjksdnjaksndjkasndkjans w ow

 

**richard** : omggg 

 

**eddie_k** : is it sad that this is my best class ajsdnkjasn

 

**beverly** : same tho ajksndkajs

 

**michael** : thank you guys for group effort

 

**william** : yessssss

 

**stanley** : yeah guys we did better than expected

 

**richard** : wow

 

**stanley** : well i guess there’s no reason to keep this group chat going right

 

**stanley** : it was fun ,, see u around

 

**benjamin** : what the fukc

 

**eddie_k** : STANLEy

 

**richard** : wow 

 

**stanley** : im just kidding

 

**stanley** : but fuck u for believing me

 

**william** : AKJSNDASNjkn

 

**william** : i didn’t stan

 

**stanley** : i love ONE (1) man

 

**beverly** : gay of u

 

**michael** : aklsdnaklsndalk

 

**richard** : shIT AIOSDNJKASNDJKAS ND

 

**eddie_k** : woaojmMAKLSMDL SA-.l._’ö2+ü3äö.-23,-

 

**beverly** : OH MY FUCKKKKKK

 

**william** : why did i know that eddie would be the first person to get caught with his phone

 

**richard** : he never learned how to discreetly type 

 

**richard** : that loser

 

**michael** : PUBLIC SCHOOLS ARE INTENSE

 

 

 

 

 

 

_richard_ to _eddie_k_

 

 

**richard** : how much do you wanna bet that i can make one of the others say lol unironically in a week

 

**eddie_k** : no

 

**richard** : how much

 

**eddie_k** : how much is it worth to you

 

**richard** : if i win i’ll get to choose the movies we see for the next month

 

**eddie_k** : if i win i get to choose?

 

**richard** : yes

 

**eddie_k** : fine

 

**eddie_k** : you have one week from now

 

**richard** : !!!! yes ! !! ! !

 

**eddie_k** : if i win im gonna choose the notebook every time

 

**richard** : you hate thE NOTEBOOK

 

**eddie_k** : but you hate it even more

 

**richard** : ur EVIL

 

**richard** : i like it

 

**eddie_k** : 8)

 

 

 

 

 

_eddie_k_ created the group **_important!!!!_**

 

_eddie_k_ added _william, stanley, beverley, michael, benjamin_

 

 

**eddie_k** : richie is going to try to make you say lol for a week, please DON’T give in!!! it’s important, whatever happens don’t say lol thank you! ! ! !!

 

**stanley** : whatever it takes to make richie lose whatever it is ur playing

 

**william** : stan akjndskjans

 

**michael** : how much is it worth to you

 

**benjamin** : MIKE 

 

**beverly** : mike is a LEGEND

 

**eddie_k** : my friendship and unconditional love

 

**michael** : i have those regardless, 

 

**eddie_k** : damn ur good

 

**eddie_k** : the satisfying feeling of knowing richie will lose a bet with me??

 

**michael** : hmmmm 

 

**michael** : fine

 

 

 

 

_richard_ to **_gtoup chat_**

 

 

 

**richard** : hey stan

 

**stanley** : what

 

**richard** : what did the red light say to the green light?

 

**stanley** : …. what

 

**richard** : don’t look, i’m changing!

 

**stanley** : lol

 

**richard** : HAH

 

**beverly** : that was horrible

 

**eddie_k** : STAN U HAD ONE JOB

 

**eddie_k** : u LITERALLY HAD ONE (1) JOB ! !! ! !

 

**eddie_k** : i LiteRALLY

 

**stanley** : wtfffffff

 

**stanley** : lol

 

**beverly** : KLIANSJDKNSAJKDNSJAKN THIs iS A MESS

 

**richard** : HAH ! ! ! I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA CHEAT U CHEATEr

 

**eddie_k** : wTF NO

 

**richard** : U TOLD THEM IMMEDIATELY DIDNT U

 

**stanley** : richie did u fucking make a shortcut on my phone 

 

**stanley** : u did u moron didn’t u

 

**stanley** : lol

 

**benjamin** : OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 1-1

 

**benverly** : things get interestinggg

 

**benverly** : babe get the popcorn

 

**michael** : ohhh, its babe now??

 

**benverly** : JKnsjkanjdka SHhhhhhhh

 

**stanley** : he changed lol to lol in my phone ,

 

**stanley** : *****NO to lol

 

**eddie_k** : HAH U CHEATED URSEFL

 

**eddie_k** : ur such a hypocrite

 

**richard** : becaUSe i knew u were gonna cheAT!!!!

 

**eddie_k** : UM 

 

**richard** : EDDIE YOU cheat at eVERYTHING

 

**eddie_k** : wtf how Dare you

 

**eddie_k**. when have i ever cheated

 

**william** : JANSJDKNASJKB LMA O

 

**stanley** : eddie…,,,, honey,,,,,

 

**eddie_k** : okAY STANLEY , yOU WERE STEALING MONEY FROM THE BANK AND YOU KNOW IT

 

**stanley** : HOW CAN I STEAL MONEY FROM THE BANK WHEN I /AM/ THE BANK I WAS SUPPOSED TO HOLD ALL OF IT THAT WAS LITERALLY MY JOB

 

**eddie_k** : I JUST TOOK WHAT WAS MINE

 

**richard** : thats not how monopoly works eddie

 

**eddie_k** : doesn’t matter this win doesn’t count richie u cheated

 

**richard** : it counts we never said using a shortcut wasn’t allowed

 

**eddie_k** : UMMMMM

 

**eddie_k** : billy

 

**eddie_k** : u decide

 

**william** : eddie is right richie

 

**william** : it doesn’t count

 

**william** : hereby i cancel the bet and all results

 

**eddie_k** : hah

 

**benjamin** : he has spoken

 

**stanley** : it is law

 

**stanley** : who has the gif

 

**beverly** : _[obamaitislaw.gif]_

 

 

 

 

 

_william_ to _stanley_

 

 

 

**william** : stan are you okay, u seemed off at school

 

**stanley** : yes fine

 

**william** : stan :(

 

**stanley** : i will be #fine

 

**william** : do u wanna watch another bootleg of dear evan hansen, i found a really good one

 

**stanley** : you don’t have to

 

**william** : i want to

 

**stanley** : billy

 

**william** : stan

 

**stanley** : ….

 

**william** : do u want me to come over or are u coming?

 

**stanley** : i’ll come

 

**william** : good!! if ur not here in 20 mins i’ll call

 

**stanley** : ok. 

 

**stanley** : thank you

 

**william** : <3


	8. see you space cowboy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graduation. goodbyes. but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooof i know i haven't updated in forever! i kinda lost touch with this fandom so excuse me if this chapter feels off. that said, i HATE leaving works unfinished so i thought i'd try to kinda write a concluding chapter to this. there are some time skips between the last chapter and throughout this one, but you should be able to follow!!
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this fic through the years, all of your comments have meant a lot to me and i always smile when i read through them. ♡ i hope you had as much fun reading this as i had writing it. thank you and see you again in another work/fandom mayhaps ♡ ♡ ♡

 

 

 

_benjamin_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**benjamin:** can you believe we’re graduating

 

**benjamin** : like . no more school.

 

**benjamin** : no more homework.

 

**benjamin** : we’re free

 

**richard** : we bought u a microwave for your college dorm room yesterday

 

**richard** : pretty sure you’re not done with school any time soon lmao

 

**benjamin** : ;-;

 

**beverly** : you made him cry you monster

 

**richard** : yes cry more

 

**william** : we still have like 2 weeks of school left

 

**richard** : stanley come collect ur boyfriend he’s being a DAD again

 

**stanley** : let him

 

**richard** : ugh u 2 are gross

 

**beverly** : they’re not the ones who want to rent a place together but go off i guess

 

**michael** : nice kill bev

 

**eddie_k** : i do nothing and i STILL get dragged

 

**richard** : the perks of dating me :D

 

**eddie_k** : die

 

**richard** : D:

 

**beverly** : am i the only one who’s getting sentimental over graduation

 

**beverly** : we won’t be seeing each other everyday anymore…

 

**beverly** : what if we grow apart…………

 

**beverly** : and then in 27 years we won’t even remember each other anymore

 

**stanley** : why 27 years

 

**beverly** : we’ll live our boring lives as boring adults, not keeping in touch

 

**stanley** : don’t we have phones…..

 

**beverly** : and then when we’re even older and try to recall high school memories, we’ll be like ah yes.. there were those kids..

 

**stanley** : u don’t need to recall anything u can literally whip our ur phone and scroll through our pictures

 

**beverly** :you guys exist now… only in my memory..

 

**stanley** : are you planning on moving to a cabin in the woods by urself or

 

**benjamin** : let her be emo

 

**beverly** : thank you bennyben

 

**beverly** : you’re the only one who gets me

 

**michael** : sometimes i forget that ben and bev are the dramatic couple

 

**beverly** : i beg your pardon????

 

**stanley** : then beg

 

**richard** : KJSANDJKANSKNDS

 

**richard** : im gonna miss stan so much……….

 

**william** : me too :(

 

**stanley** : …… :(

 

**michael** : okay can we all stop getting sad jkasndkjsa

 

**michael** : richie and eddie are literally the only ones who will be more than 2 hours away from here

 

**michael** : and im sure they’ll come back here like every second weekend

 

**michael** : billy and stan. you guys are literally gonna be 30 mins apart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**stanley** : maybe so…

 

**stanley** : i can still miss him…

 

**eddie_k** : stan in a relationship is honestly such a wild card

 

**richard** : stan the man. 

 

**richard** : the man without mercy….

 

**richard** : he could kill a man and we wouldn’t know it

 

**stanley** : ….

 

**stanley** : i have done nothing wrong ever in my life

 

**william** : i know this and i love you

 

**beverly** : JKANDJKAS

 

**beverly** : I LOVE MY DADS!!!!!

 

**richard** : ugh relationship goals

 

**richard** : eddie why don’t you treat me like that

 

**eddie_k** : fuck you

 

**beverly** : LOVE MY CHAOTIC SONS TOO!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_richard_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**richard** : oof last day guys

 

**richard** : are y’all ready

 

**eddie_k** : don’t say y’all

 

**eddie_k** : but yeah

 

**beverly** : im not ready

 

**beverly** : i don’t want to graduate :’(

 

**stanley** : i can’t wait to leave this mf place behind

 

**michael** : anjskdnandkas 

 

**benjamin** : bev dont cry

 

**benjamin** : we’ll see each other still.. <3

 

**beverly** : :( <3

 

**william** : see you soon!

 

**richard** : see you 

 

**beverly** : see you space cowboy…

 

**stanley** : gdi beverly

 

**benjamin** : leave her alone :/

 

 

 

 

 

 

_william_ to _stanley_

 

 

 

**william** : stan

 

**william** : are you ready for tomorrow

 

**stanley** : yeah

 

**stanley** : im just glad to be done with school you know

 

**william** : yeah same

 

**william** : its alright to be sad though you know

 

**stanley** : i know..

 

**stanley** : thank you

 

**stanley** : i’ll miss you tho

 

**stanley** : like.. seeing you everyday

 

**william** : i’m not going anywhere 

 

**william** : and even in college we’ll be like 30 mins apart.

 

**william** : there’s nothing stopping us from seeing each other everyday again

 

**stanley** : i know i just don’t want u to feel like ur stuck with me 

 

**william** : stan

 

**william** : don’t even think that

 

**william** : i love u 

 

**william** : im with you bc i _want_ to be with you

 

**stanley** : i know

 

**stanley** : sry for being emo

 

**william** : akjdnasj stop

 

**william** : im coming over

 

**stanley** : no don’t im honestly fine

 

**stanley** : i’ll see you tomorrow 

 

**william** : u sure??

 

**stanley** : yess

 

**stanley** : promise

 

**william** : okay im calling u tho 

 

**william** : i have to tell u about georgie alnsdka

 

**stanley** : okay <33

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_michael_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

 

**michael** : i can’t believe it’s over

 

**michael** : i wanted to thank you guys for everything

 

**michael** : you’ve made my high school experience awesome!! 

 

**michael** : im glad to call you losers my friends

 

**michael** : i love you all!! 

 

**richard** : MIK E 

 

**richard** : stopppppp

 

**beverly** : WHYYYYYYYYY

 

**beverly** : NOW IM CRYING AGAINNNNN

 

**william** : we love you too mike! <3 <3 <3 

 

**william** : im so glad we met you 

 

**william** : i love you all too

 

**william** : i know we’re kind of going separate ways now, but i know our friendship won’t end

 

**stanley** : he has spoken…

 

**richard** : like you could get rid of me hahahahahah !!!!!!!

 

**eddie_k** : …..

 

**eddie_k** : anyway

 

**eddie_k** : i love you guys!!!!

 

**benjamin** : i love you too :) <3 

 

**richard** : aw now that we’ve all said it

 

**richard** : who wants to party tonighttttt ayy lmao

 

**richard** : u know what that made me miss my old name

 

 

_richard_ changed his username to _richayylmao_

 

 

**richayylmao** : feels like coming home

 

**richayylmao** : :’) 

 

**beverly** : ooof back to the roots

 

**eddie_k** : thank god

 

**stanley** : ur trash bf is back eddie

 

**eddie_k** : and i love him for it !!

 

**richayylmao** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE U EDDIE

 

**eddie_k** : <3 

 

**benjamin** : u know what 

 

**benjamin** : that makes me miss stantheman 

 

**richayylmao** : TRUE

 

**richayylmao** : stan change back

 

**stanley** : you don’t control me

 

**william** : it was kind of cute

 

 

_stanley_ changed his username to _stantheman_

 

 

 

**richayylmao** : whipped bastard

 

**stantheman** : :) 

 

**william** : ajksdnasjkdna

 

**michael** : ajksndjkasn im gonna miss u all so much

 

**benjamin** : ME TOO

 

**beverly** : STOPPPPPP DONT MAKE ME EMO AGAIN

 

**stantheman** : yes please don’t make bev emo again

 

**beverly** : STAN I KNOW U LOVE ME DONT EVEN 

 

**stantheman** : ………………..

 

**stantheman** : whatever

 

**richayylmao** : AWWWWWWW :’)

 

**stantheman** : die

 

**beverly** : while we’re at it

 

**beverly** : i think bennyben should make a comeback too

 

**benjamin** : no bev

 

**beverly** : (chanting) bennyben, bennyben

 

**benjamin** : i was like 12……. let it go

 

**beverly** : bennyben, bennyben, BENNYBEN, BENNYBEN

 

**richayylmao** : (bennyben, bennyben, bennyben)

 

**eddie_k** : do it bennyben

 

**michael** : come on bennyben

 

**michael** : bring back the guy we all know and love

 

**benjamin** : you’re all awful

 

 

_benjamin_ changed his username to _bennyben_

 

 

 

**beverly** : yayyyyyyyyyyyy

 

**beverly** : i love you bennyben ur such a good bf <333

 

**richayylmao** : whipped bastard 2.0

 

**stantheman** : like ur one to talk 

 

**richayylmao** : we’re all whipped ig 

 

**william** : jaksndjkasnjkas

 

 

 

 

 

_beverly_ to _bennyben_

 

 

 

**beverly** : BEN! i just finished ur book… it was so sweet i can’t believe you????

 

**beverly** : how long did it take you to make this?????????

 

**beverly** : i’m gonna read it everyday?????…….

 

**bennyben** : i hope you like it!!!!! ahh

 

**bennyben** : im gonna miss you sm :( 

 

**bennyben** : dw it didn’t take long but every min was worth it

 

**beverly** : ur rlly talented ben

 

**beverly** : im not just saying that <3

 

**beverly** : ur gonna do great things

 

**bennyben** : stoppppp

 

**bennyben** : i love you

 

**beverly** : and i you <3

 

 

 

 

 

_beverly_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

**beverly** :are you all ready **@eddie_k @richayylmao**

 

**beverly** : i’ve packed some snacks 4 tomorrow for you guys <3

 

**eddie_k** : omg you shouldn’t have ://// 

 

**eddie_k** : but yeah im all ready idk about richie

 

**richayylmao** : BEVVVVVVVV I LOVE YOU

 

**richayylmao** : im not ready lmao ill finish tomorrow morning

 

**stantheman** : you leave at 8

 

**richayylmao** : yeah so??

 

**stantheman** : how

 

**stantheman** : you know what i don’t care

 

**william** : you’re moving out!!! i can’t believe it

 

**michael** : ur leaving town in a week as well billy

 

**michael** : im the only loser staying here

 

**richayylmao** : the only loser with a JOB

 

**richayylmao** : you’ll be the coolest of us lmao wish that were me tbh

 

**benjamin** : honestly mike!!!!!!!

 

**benjamin** : and you can visit any of us any time!!!! 

 

**beverly** : and we’ll meet up every month or so !!! 

 

**william** : probably even sooner tbh

 

**william** : i’ll come home every weekend 

 

**william** : i promised georgie

 

**michael** : true!!! 

 

**michael** : i guess it just feels weird to be “grown up”

 

**michael** : i don’t like the responsibility

 

**stantheman** : i saw u try to fit 30 marshmallows in your mouth just last week

 

**stantheman** : don’t go around calling yourself grown up pls 

 

**michael** : JKASNDJKASNDKSAN

 

**michael** : u said you wouldn’t tell….

 

**richayylmao** : PLEASE tell me you have pictures

 

**stantheman** : what are you offering

 

**richayylmao** : all i have thats worth anything is my car and eddie

 

**eddie_k** : u put that piece of junk above me

 

**eddie_k** : wow

 

**beverly** : also did u just offer to exchange eddie for some pics

 

**richayylmao** : …………………..

 

**richayylmao** : *****all i have that’s worth anything is my car

 

**eddie_k** : how will we leave for college tomorrow if u give up your car ASSHOLE

 

**richayylmao** : yeah i got nothing stan

 

**stantheman** : then the pics are staying right where they are

 

**michael** : thank god

 

**beverly** : akjsndajksn 

 

**beverly** : ooooff i already miss u messy gays

 

**william** : we’ll be at ur place at 8 eddie

 

**eddie_k** : alrightttt

 

**william** : we should all get some sleep

 

**stantheman** : ugh he has spoken

 

**stantheman** : lights out

 

**william** : ashjdbahs stan..

 

**william** : good night <3 <3

 

**benjamin** : night <333

 

**eddie_k** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_richayylmao_ to _eddie_k_

 

 

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**richayylmao** : eddie wake up

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

**eddie_k** : WHAT

 

**richayylmao** : we don’t have any plants

 

**eddie_k** : richie its 3am.

 

**richayylmao** : so?

 

**eddie_k** : we leave in 5 hours

 

**richayylmao** : our place would look cuter with plants tho!!!!

 

**eddie_k** : ok. okay. im calm. 

 

**richayylmao** : ????

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**richayylmao** : what

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**richayylmao** : eddie

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**richayylmao** : DID YOU JUST BLOCK ME

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

**richayylmao** : EDDIE

 

_(Message not sent)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_michael_ to **_gtoup project_**

 

 

 

**michael** : when are you all getting here??

 

**michael** : i have the weekend off

 

**bennyben** : you did THAT!!!!

 

**bennyben** : i hope it was no trouble

 

**michael** : nah it was cool

 

**michael** : i missed you guys :D 

 

**michael** : im excited

 

**beverly** : I MISSED YOU TOOOOOOOOOO

 

**beverly** : my train should arrive in like 2 hours

 

**stantheman** : billy just got here and we’ll leave soon

 

**stantheman** : so we’ll be there at like 4?? 

 

**stantheman** : richie said they’d leave at 2 or 3 idk

 

**stantheman** : i think eddie has class til 1 

 

**eddie_k** : yep

 

**william** : are you on ur phone during class eddie

 

**eddie_k** : …no

 

**william** : :(

 

**eddie_k** : :(

 

**eddie_k** : bye

 

**william** : :)

 

**stantheman** : :)

 

**beverly** : idek why im so exCITED to see u guys

 

**beverly** : we’ve all seen each other since we graduated but

 

**bennyben** : yeah but this is the first time we’ll ALL be together

 

**beverly** : I KNOW AH!!!

 

**beverly** : UGHHH im so !!!!!

 

**stantheman** : same

 

**beverly** : ?!??!?!? WHAT IS HTIS????

 

**beverly** : STAN ??? BEING ??? EXCITED??????

 

**stantheman** : u know what im in a good mood today bev

 

**stantheman** : i wont even pretend to hate u all 

 

**beverly** : STANLEY :’)))))))))))))

 

**stantheman** : <3

 

**beverly** : OOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFF <33333

 

**william** : AIUSJDBASHJ

 

**william** : i cant wait to see you all 

 

**michael** : :D SAME

 

**richayylmao** : AKLMSDKLS !! ! ! 

 

**richayylmao** : i’ll see you all soon 

 

**william** : yessss

 

**william** : can’t wait to see u losers <3

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [hawkgirls](http://hawkgirls.tumblr.com) on tumblr ♡


End file.
